


О несчастье счастья

by Rashiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-22
Updated: 2004-08-22
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro





	О несчастье счастья

Впустив в свой дом счастье,  
Впустишь с ним грусть.  
И в дом войдёт ненастье,  
Н мы говорим: "Ну и пусть".

Несчастья и беды  
Вплывут в дом не спеша,  
Не теряй надежды,  
Ведь у тебя чистая душа.

Но когда потеряешь веру,  
Утихнут все твои шаги  
И канешь в неизвестность,  
Когда в ней не видать ни зги.

Уйдёт твоё счастье,  
Останется лишь твоя беда.  
Умри же, несчастный,  
Чтоб жить без суда.


End file.
